Moonlight
by rc121
Summary: Ziarre Amaris, fairy of the moon and stars, finds herself thrown into a mission to save Erela, Queen of Neonis. Will she and her new friends be able to rescue the Queen in time? Note: I still need one fairy, as well as Sky Guards and minor fairies. See Chapter 1 for info on submitting.
1. SYOC information

Hi everyone! I am finally trying to write a fanfic. (GASP!) I have been tossing around an idea in my head for a while but never took the time to sit down and get started. The story may not be the most intricate or organized (the plotline is not set in stone from beginning to end,) but the characters that I receive will play a part in determining where I go with the story.

Here is a little information about the story. The story takes place on Neonis, a very large planet. The culture on this planet is largely based on the heavens, both atmospheric and celestial. Astronomy and meteorology are extremely advanced here. Neonis has a temperate climate and a relatively stable atmosphere, thanks to the Sky Guards, an elite force of meteorologists who use magic and weather-controlling technology to keep the more extreme forces of nature at bay. Neonis is home to the universe's most diverse dragon population. Here dragons are magical and take the place of pixies. Each dragon is bonded deeply to their fairy from the moment they meet; upon bonding the dragon gains magical abilities based on those of its fairy (the dragon of a winter fairy will breathe ice, the dragon of a water fairy will grow gills and fins, etc.) When the fairy transforms the dragon transforms in appearance as well, and as the fairy gains new transformations (Charmix, Enchantix, etc.) the dragon also becomes more powerful and changes in appearance. A dragon can also bond with a nonmagical being, however they do not gain any magical abilities. They may also bond with fairies from other planets, however they will not leave Neonis and so most dragons choose not to. A fairy/person can bond with their dragon in a variety of ways: some are given a dragon at birth, as is common practice on Neonis for children; others meet their dragons life. A dragon may also seek out their chosen partner.

The OC form can be found on my bio!

**Updated info: I am still accepting characters, but am going to (finally) begin writing this thing. Feel free to submit if you would like to!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, only Ziarre, the royal family and the rest of Neonis.

* * *

Princess Imara strode through the castle hallway, on her way to the palace stables. Her dark brown boots thudded rhythmically on the carpeted floor as her long, black hair trailed behind her, tied into a low braid. The 17 year-old adjusted her matching fingerless gloves and zipped up the collar of her stormy blue jacket.

She was glad to be free of her royal duties. Her mother, Queen Erela, gave both Imara and her sister Amaryl the first day of each month off to enjoy themselves, "at least within the bounds of reason."

Imara's teal green eyes sparkled as she thought of her mother. Queen Erela was rather tall and slender in build, with long, sleek black hair and vivid lilac eyes that always had a knowing look in them. Wise and discerning, she was an excellent ruler-one of the best Neonis had ever known.

Amaryl had taken after the Queen in looks. while Imara more closely resembled their father, the late King Cephas. She possessed his muscular build, teal green eyes and great boldness.

"'Mara! 'Mara, wait up!"

Imara turned to see Amaryl hurrying down the hallway, her honey blonde hair flowing freely beind her. She wore civilian clothing: a light green tee and faded jeans. The elder princess paused and allowed the younger to catch up.

"What? What's the matter?" Imara asked her 12 year-old sister.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come with you," Amaryl replied matter-of-factly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ride Io for a while-ALONE." Imara answered, placing heavy emphasis on the last word. She turned on her heel and continued on her way to the stables.

"Can't I please come with you? I won't have anything to do!" Amaryl begged. "Kierra is on a trip with her dad and Gale has summer school." Her lilac eyes widened and her lips pouted slightly, giving her a very pitiful look.

Imara didn't fall for it.

"No, 'Ryl. I only get one day a month to myself and I want to enjoy it."

They reached the palace courtyard. The mid-morning sun shone brightly as servants and stablehands bustled about, tending to various duties. Their attire was very modern: both the men and women wore pants and boots, along with either a blue, gray, lilac or pale yellow jacket or vest with the royal seal emblazoned on the back.

"Pleease, 'Mara?" Amaryl tried again.

Imara's patience grew thin.

"Amaryl, for the last time, you are NOT coming with me! That's final!"

And with that Imara marched into the stable where her dragon Io was kept, leaving her little sister standing in the middle of the courtyard.

A small tear ran down Amaryl's cheek.

* * *

The wind blew through Imara's hair as she soared through the clear Neonean skies atop Io. Io was a quadrapedal dragon, rather sturdy in build, who had been at Imara's side seemingly since birth and bonded to the princess for just as long. He was quite impressive, standing 7 feet tall and 18 feet long with a 27-foot wingspan. His scales were metallic navy blue, with brilliant gray and white markings. Black spines ran down his back in two pairs, ending with two very sharp spikes jutting from either side of his tail.

Imara inhaled the crisp, fresh air and admired her surroundings. The sky was clear as usual, and she could see for miles up here. Looking around in the distance, she could make out the sandy white shores of the Corentian Ocean, the great Palinouros mountain range with its jagged peaks and numerous cliffside cities, the castle she called home...

...The castle.

A pang of guilt went through Imara as she remembered the look of disappointment on her little sister's face, the way she had left her standing there. The black haired teen sighed and shook her head. Amaryl had probably already gotten over the conversation they'd had that morning.

"So why do I feel so bad?" she asked herself aloud.

Io heard Imara and gave a questioning grunt, glancing upwards at his rider with wondering golden eyes. Sensing her guilt, he motioned his head in the direction of the castle and grunted again. Imara nodded.

"Yeah, boy, let's go back."

Io roared gently in response and changed course. A few moments later the dragon's entire body tensed up and he growled, his eyes gleaming with anger. Imara felt the sudden jolt and was nearly thrown off.

"What? What's the matter?"

Io growled again and narrowed his eyes at the castle in the distance.

"Seriously, Io, if this is another Sky Guard patrol you're mad at-"

Io roared in frustration and gave a powerful flap of his wings. Ignoring Imara's suprised shouts, the dragon sped up and made a beeline for the castle.

"Io! Slow down SLOW DOWN SLOW DOWN!"

It was all Imara could do to hold onto the spines on Io's back. Rapidly approaching, they were now only a few miles away from the great floating castle, located just to the east of Neonis' largest floating city, Aethyr (A/N: Pronounced AY-theer.) The princess narrowed her eyes and squinted at the castle, not an easy task considering they were going over 50 miles per hour.

Imara's heart dropped.

She saw smoke. Thick, black smoke billowing from one of the castle towers.


	3. Chapter 2: Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Winx Club. I only own the characters that I have created, as well as Neonis and its cities.**

Imara and Io landed in the courtyard minutes later, finding a chaotic scene. The northern castle tower was in flames; several stablehands circled the tower atop silvery, sinewy water dragons. The dragons breathed their misty vapors onto the fire in an attempt to extinguish it-or at least keep it from spreading until fire crews showed up. There was also a gaping hole in the northern castle wall where the large metal doors had once stood. Palace guards ran in and out of the castle, giving orders to servants and each other.

Imara quickly slid down from Io's back and dashed into the castle. The navy blue dragon followed on her heels.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" a guard barked at the two as they went by, not recognizing the princess in civilian clothing. Io immediately turned around and roared viciously at the soldier, unfolding his wings and flapping them in a show of aggression. The guard flinched and cowered behind his energy shield.

"Uh, I meant go on in."

Inside the castle, statues were toppled and drapes were shredded. Servants moved about frantically; some aided the wounded, others simply paced around looking completely lost. Imara glanced down at the carpet lining the room. It was covered in long, large rips resembling...claw marks? Imara ran through the short hallway to the throne room where she had last seen her mother, stumbling over the shredded carpet and gasping loudly at the sight awaiting her.

The throne room was eerily quiet and empty, but that hadn't caught the teen's attention. To Imara's suprise and shock, her mother's large throne was empty and lay tipped on its side.

"What in thunder?!" she wondered out loud. "That throne is pure silver!" It would have taken great strength-or magic-to upturn. Io trotted up to the throne and sniffed around it, searching for some trace of Queen Erela After a monent he looked at Imara dejectedly, shaking his head and giving a low grunt. No scent of her. Imara felt a wave of concern wash over her.

_"Maybe she's hiding nearby," _the princess tried reasoning to herself. _"The chambers, perhaps."_

Still, worry plagued her.

"Mom? Mother!" Imara called out. "Is anyone there?"

"Princess!"

Imara turned to see a brown-haired maid, in her late 30s, come running into the throne room. The teen recognized the woman as Brynne, Queen Erela's most trusted servant. Erela and Brynne had been close ever since the two had been young girls, growing up in the castle.

"Brynne, where's Mother?" Imara immediately asked, her voice heavy with concern.

Brynne's brown eyes filled with compassion. She hesitated.

"Brynne, where is she?!" Imara practically yelled, her voice rising.

"They...they took her."

"What?!" Imara gasped, panic washing over her. "Who took her?"

"I don't know," Brynne answered honestly. "I was not in the room when they took her."

Imara cupped a hand over her head, trying to process all that was happening. "She can't be gone! I can't lose her, too!" Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest with sorrow.

"Please calm down, Princess. They may have taken the Queen but as far as I know they did no harm to her," Brynne gently told the distraught teen, attempting to comfort her. She tried to take the princess' hand. Imara quickly pulled away from the maid, her eyes brimming with tears and her face contorted with sorrow. Without missing a beat, Io unfolded one wing and wrapped the edge around Imara's upper arm like a hand, making a gentle purr-like sound. He pulled her close to him, nuzzling her shoulder with his chin and holding her tightly. Imara fought to break free for a moment, then gave up, leaning into Io's muscular wing. She sighed quietly as tears streamed down her face. They stood there for several moments, dragon and human, an unbreakable bond. Brynne smiled gently despite herself.

Imara finally sniffled and spoke.

""We'll get her back. Right, Io?"

Io nodded as he released her, giving a hearty grunt of agreement.

"That's the spirit," Brynne encouraged. She fished around in a pocket of her maroon dress and pulled out a tissue., offering it to Imara.

"Thanks," Imara said gratefully, taking the tissue and wiping her eyes before blowing into it loudly.

"Now then," Brynne began, "We should-"

"Princess!" came a male voice from the entrance across the room.

"Hold that thought," Brynne said as everyone turned to see a tall, middle-aged guard stride deliberately into the throne room. It was Gavin, captain of the castle's emergency forces, as well as those of Aethyr. He carried his flying helmet under one arm, wearing the Neonean version of fatigues; they were quite similar in appearance to those of the Earth's Armed Forces, only gray and white. He cut quite an impressive figure with the uniform and his muscular frame. His piercing hazel eyes and short, cropped brown hair added to his intimidating appearance.

"Princess, the flames have been extinguished and all of the wounded have been treated," he announced, kneeling before Imara. "Shall I assign a crew to begin debris cleanup?"

Imara stared at him blankly.

"You are in charge of Neonis in the absence of the Queen," Gavin explained, getting up.

The thought had never crossed Imara's mind. She looked helplessly at Brynne, pleading with her eyes for guidance.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Brynne nodded in approval.

Imara turned back to the captain, looking up at him. "Yes, go ahead," she echoed.

"Thank you, Princess," Gavin replied, saluting her before walking out of the room.

_"Great," _Imara thought to herself, _"Now I have to worry about running a whole planet while I try to track down my mom. Just great." _

She looked at Brynne with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Brynne, I don't know the first thing about being a ruler. I mean, my training thus far has been about minor things, like checking in on Sky Guard stations and making rounds of the stables to check on the dragons. And even Amaryl knows how to do tha..." Her voice trailed off as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Brynne, where _is_ Amaryl?"

The maid smiled. "I was getting to that before the captain entered. Amaryl is safe. She is in the chambers." Visible relief washed over Imara's face.

"And," the maid added, "I'll be glad to answer all of the questions you'll surely have about filling in for your mother."

"Oh, thanks, Brynne!" Imara said gratefully. Brynne smiled again.

"But before we get into any of that, let's go get your sister. She's going to be glad to see you." Brynne spun around on her heel, the skirt of her dress twirling as she turned and headed for the room's exit. Imara and Io followed, but not before Imara paused and took one more look at Queen Erela's upturned throne. Sighing, the princess closed her eyes and looked upwards.

"We'll get you home, Mom."

* * *

Several miles away, on the outskirts of Aethyr, 18 year-old Ziarre Amaris sat, reading. Her long, crimson red hair draped over the armrest of her couch as she reclined comfortably. Stormy blue eyes scanned the pages intently. Today the teen was reading about constellations and their various times of appearance. Ziarre's mother, Celeste, had given the book to Ziarre several years ago as a gift. The book had been read many times since then but Ziarre loved to brush up occasionally, as astronomy was her favorite subject.

A dull thudding interrupted Ziarre's thoughts. She glanced up irritably from the pages to see her dragon, Amethyst, stroll in. Although the lilac creature was rather tall for a quadraped, 9 feet to be exact, she still fit easily beneath the arched doorway. Neonean architecture was very open and spacious, with doorways often exceeding 10 feet in heightand ceilings over 15 feet. Furniture was somewhat sparse, with pieces often serving multiple purposes.

Amethyst plodded up to Ziarre, gently placing her large muzzle on the girl's lap and gazing at her with sky blue eyes.

"Well hello," Ziarre greeted as she stroked the dragon's neck with one hand, setting her book down. Amethyst closed her eyes and purred, placing the full weight of her head on Ziarre's lap and squishing the girl's legs.

"Oof, Amethyst, get off," Ziarre grunted, trying to push the dragon away. Amethyst roared playfully and shoved her owner back, knocking Ziarre off the couch.

Ziarre glared at her dragon. "Ouch. What was that for?" Amethyst gave a grunt and a toothy grin. The redhead rolled her eyes. "Dumb dragon," she said while shaking her head, more out of amusement than true anger. Amethyst was Ziarre's bonded dragon, meaning the two had a magical connection not unlike that of a fairy and her pixie. Amethyst was like a sister to Ziarre, and like a sister, the dragon got on the teen's nerves from time to time.

Ziarre stood up and walked over to the large bay window on the west wall of her room, taking a peek outside. She froze. There was a large pillar of black smoke rising from what appeared to be the other side of Aethyr, several miles away.

"Hey...Amethyst, look at this."

The lilac dragon plodded up to Ziarre, taking a peek out as well. She snuffed in curiosity.

"I wonder what it could be," Ziarre mused. "It looks too big to be a brush fire."

Amethyst roared and motioned with her tail at the television mounted on Ziarre's wall.

"Oh, good idea!" Ziarre agreed. "Maybe it's on the news." She waved a hand in the air, causing a silvery glow to surround both her hand and the television. With a flick of her wrist the monitor turned on. Motioning as if she was flipping the pages of a book, Ziarre changed the channel to a local station. As luck would have it, the news was on.

"Perfect timing," Ziarre commented as she gazed upon the screen. Right now the weather forecast was airing. The outlook was that of a typical Neonean spring day: sunny and mild.

"Come on, show the news," Ziarre said impatiently, tapping her foot. She flipped to another local station. Nothing. The redhead tried a couple of other channels. Nothing there, either.

"It must be nothing," she dismissed, turning off the monitor with a wave of her hand. She walked back to the couch and bent down to pick up her book once again. Just before her fingers brushed the cover, however, she paused. Ziarre glanced at the window. Amethyst grunted in curiosity. The teen walked back to the window and stared at the smoke again, which had already slightly diminished.

"Hmm...I wonder if Marlena would want to check it out," Ziarre wondered aloud.

Amethyst quickly nodded and roared enthusiastically. Ziarre rolled her eyes in amusement. "Well of course _you _would say yes, Amethyst," the teen said sarcastically, "You would do _anything _ to stretch out those _"oh-so-powerful" _ wings of yours."

Amethyst puffed out her chest and allowed her wings to unfold dramatically. Unfortunately, one of her wings caught on Ziarre's curtain, yanking it off with a loud _"RIIP!" _ and ruining the moment. Ziarre's expression quickly changed.

"Amethyst, you clumsy bag of scales!" the redhead shouted, her hands aglow with magical energy. The dragon whimpered, suddenly not feeling so majestic anymore. She darted out of the room, taking the curtain with her, as Ziarre gave chase.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Author's note: I know, it's been a LOOOONG time since I've updated. *cowers behind computer* I'm crediting-no, _blaming_-a hectic last couple of months, work and a lack of inspiration for the wait. I have no idea how often I'll update; I'm starting to consider making this a two- or even three- part story. Ah, well, I guess we'll just see, huh?**

**Without further adieu:**

**I do not own or profit from Winx Club. I DO, however, own all of my OC's, as well as the concept of Neonis. **

* * *

"'Mara!"

Amaryl bolted across the small, dark chamber room to her elder sister, who was waiting with open arms. The two embraced tightly. Imara felt as though she could never let Amaryl go.

"I'm so glad to see you! "

"Are you ok?" questioned the elder princess.

Amaryl pulled away, meeting her sister's gaze.

"I was scared," she stated honestly, after a moment of silence.

Imara's eyes grew misty again.

"It's alright now. I'm here," the black haired teen said, rubbing Amaryl's shoulder.

"Is Mom okay?" asked Amaryl, her head tilted to one side. Imara didn't know what to say. She helplessly turned (again) to Brynne for words. The maid cleared her throat and looked at the ground for a moment before speaking.

"Well...in a word, yes, the Queen is unharmed. I could explain what happened, Amaryl, but it would be better if I could take care of something else first. The Queen asked a favor of me, and it's quite important," she told them. Questions flooded Imara's mind but the maid did not pause. "She wanted me to show you two something down here, in the chambers. Come on, I'll take you there now."

She grabbed a lanternstone (1) from its place on the wall and headed off without another word. Imara and Amaryl exchanged curious glances before they followed the maid through the long, snaking passageways of the palace chambers.

* * *

A clear, light blue stream of magic slowly flowed from the brunette girl's palm. Eyes gently closed in concentration, she carefully focused the liquid, transparent energy into a flat, oblong disc that hovered roughly a foot off of the ground. It resembled a floating puddle, really.

Opening her eyes and cutting off the stream of magic, the teen took a cautious first step onto the disc made of water. Her foot stayed afloat on the surface for just a second before it went right through the platform with a loud splash, drawing a groan of disappointment.

"I almost had it that time!"

"What are you doing, Marlena?" came a voice from behind the teen. She whirled around to see Ziarre sitting on a large rock, arms and legs crossed and curiosity written all over her face. "Oh, ZIARRE!" Marlena squealed, her dark brown eyes sparkling with joy. Ziarre's eyes widened with terror as Marlena quickly closed the ten-foot gap between them and wrapped her arms around the redhead in a vice-like grip.

"You didn't call or tell me you were coming out here! It's so good to see you!" Marlena practically lifted Ziarre up from her sitting position, hugging her tightly.

"Mah, Marle-oof!" Ziarre grunted as she was crushed for the second time today. "Can't bree!"

Marlena's eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" The 16 year-old dropped Ziarre onto the ground, who instantly began coughing and gasping for air.

"So what are you doing here?" Marlena asked while Ziarre slowly hoisted herself back up to a standing position, still breathing hard.

"You-_cough-_-didn't answer my question. Geez, girl, have you been working out? I didn't think you were_ that_ strong."

Marlena grinned and nodded, flexing a toned arm. "Yes, I finally started doing those strength moves you were telling me about. They work wonders!"

Ziarre began to wonder in the back of her mind whether that had been a good idea. Marlena had always been naturally slim and toned but never really took the time to exercise. (2) Ziarre, on the other hand, was a fitness geek who couldn't remember the last time she'd missed a workout. However, with her newly added strength, Marlena's "killer hugs" just might live up to their name.

"That's great!" Ziarre forced herself to say, faking an equally excited expression.

"I was just trying a new spell I've been working on," Marlena explained, going back to the question Ziarre had asked earlier. She held up a hand and began the same process as before, with magic flowing out and forming the puddle-like disc.

"It's_ supposed_ to be a water board-a board made out of water-but I can't get it to stabilize enough for me to stand on it."

To prove her point, Marlena tried once again to step onto the board. This time the board didn't offer any resistance at all-her foot splashed through immediately, causing the puddle to disintegrate and fall to the earth.

"It still needs work, obviously," the brunette added as she shook her leg to remove the water.

Ziarre mused for a moment, her hand resting on her chin and her brow furrowed in deep thought. Marlena may have been using magic but the board itself was made of water, which adhered to the laws of physics and such. (3) A small lightbulb went off in the redhead's mind as she recalled something from her lessons about surface tension.

"Can you try forming the board again?" Ziarre requested.

Marlena nodded and repeated the process, this time forming the board in front of Ziarre at a waist-high level. Once the puddle had materialized, Ziarre carefully placed her hand on it without pressing down too hard. Her eyes narrowed.

"Just as I thought," she muttered.

"What?" Marlena's expressive eyes were wide with curiosity.

"The water's too warm. Look."

To prove her point Ziarre gently pressed down with both hands, causing the puddle to collapse.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" the brunette questioned further as Ziarre shook her hands dry.

"The lower a liquid's temperature is, the higher the surface tension. The higher the surface tension, the more weight it can hold." Ziarre explained, leaving the rest for her friend to figure out.

Marlena's expression slowly changed to one of realization-Ziarre could practically see the light bulb come on. "So if I make the water cooler..."

"...You should be able to stand on it." Ziarre was proud of her friend for catching on so quickly.

"Okay, well, here it goes again, then." Marlena closed her eyes. Her hand was slightly lower this time, and she muttered a spell that Ziarre couldn't quite hear under her breath as the puddle materialized at her knees.

The pond fairy opened her eyes. "Well, that's about as cold as I can get it without making ice."

Marlena slowly placed one foot onto the board, her shoulder-length dark brown hair delicately framing her face as she looked down. She then carefully shifted her body weight as she lifted her second foot off of the ground. Finally, the teen stood atop the board in triumph. Ziarre grinned in amusement at her friend's expression.

"It...it worked!" exclaimed Marlena as she looked down at the water. The brunette began to move the board around, as if she were skateboarding in midair. "This is awesome!"

She circled Ziarre a few times before "landing" and hopping off. Another hug enveloped the redhead, this one just as tight as the first.

"Thank you, Ziarre!" Gratitude filled Marlena's voice.

"No...problem..." Ziarre managed to choke out. Thankfully this time the hug only lasted a matter of seconds, and she was soon released.

A roar coming from the sky caused both girls to look up. Amethyst was circling several hundred feet above them, followed by Marlena's dragon, Hudson. The two were playfully chasing each other, moving effortlessly through the air and performing a number of maneuvers. Upon closer inspection they appeared to be playing a game of tag. The two girls grinned in amusement.

"No way we could fly like that," Marlena commented.

"That's why we have dragons-well, that and the whole amplifying-your-magic deal," Ziarre replied. Suddenly the redhead remembered her reason for visiting in the first place.

"Oh my word! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"I'm here because there's a lot of smoke coming from the other side of Aethyr. Look, you can still see it."

Marlena gazed in the direction Ziarre was pointing and immediately spotted the large, black pillar slowly wafting up.

"Darn, it's gotten even smaller," Ziarre muttered.

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

"Well, yeah, but I kinda wanted to get a closer look and see what caused it."

Marlena tilted her head at Ziarre quizzically. "You mean you actually want to go near that...that _fire_?"

Ziarre recalled the pond fairy's fear of flames, which was completely reasonable considering her power base. "You don't have to come, but I thought I'd ask."

Marlena narrowed her brown eyes, weighing out the options.

"Hmm...do I want to stay at home and spend the day watching reruns of 'Corentine 5-0,' eating chocolate and relaxing, or go with a crazy redhead to stare at a fire?" (4) she mused aloud.

"I am _not_ crazy!" Ziarre protested.

"You certainly can be," Marlena retorted.

"Says the girl who got kicked out of the local coffee shop after having one espresso too many."

"Oh, you always bring that up. Really, Zee, it wasn't that bad."

"Mar, you were _hopping from table to table_ yelling "DON'T TOUCH THE LAVA!" (5.)

"Oh yeah? Well...well..." Unable to top her friend's comment, Marlena settled for giving Ziarre The Look. Ziarre met her gaze with one equally as intense.

The two girls glared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Okay, let's go," Marlena managed to sputter.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**(1.) Lanternstones are a pale yellow, naturally phosphorescent rock that Neoneans use as a cheap, eco-friendly light of sorts. If you've ever seen Dinotopia, they kind of resemble Sunstones, only dimmer.**

**(2.) I always wonder how some people can be complete bums and eat all the junk they want, yet still be fit as a fiddle. I don't harbor anything against those people, it's just always perplexed me. (I was born with the wrong metabolism!)**

**(3.) The reason the laws of physics apply to Marlena's board is the actual BOARD is made of water. Marlena simply uses magic to propel the board around after she has formed it, which in theory saves her the extra energy that she would use flying everywhere. **

**(4.) Can anybody guess what Earth show "Corentine 5-0" is inspired by? It's pretty obvious from the title.**

**(5.) Coffee can be either a blessing or a curse. O_o**


End file.
